<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dreaming Quest; or, Hypnos Finally Gets His Own Goddamn Quest by LocalRamblingHousePlant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676657">The Dreaming Quest; or, Hypnos Finally Gets His Own Goddamn Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalRamblingHousePlant/pseuds/LocalRamblingHousePlant'>LocalRamblingHousePlant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coma, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, Hypnosis, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Psychological Horror, Quests, Slow Burn, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalRamblingHousePlant/pseuds/LocalRamblingHousePlant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnos finally gets some time to do his job, and finds that a human in a coma is having awful nightmares. They bond after he helps relieve them of the terrors each night, and his brother warns him not to get attached. </p>
<p>I'll give you one guess as to what happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fringes of Consciousness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Please note: this is NOT a new myth or folklore tale about any who appear in this story. This is explicitly a fanfiction about the game! I have a lot if respect for the greek pantheon, and none of the characterizations in this fanfiction, should they coincide with actual mythological tales and lore, are not intentional.</p>
<p>Please, leave a comment and a kudos if you liked my work! There will be more chapters to come!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, the god of sleep wishes he could spend more time doing his real job, as opposed to the job Hades had given him. Hypnos was not one to argue with the lord of the Underworld, of course not! But his actual job- helping those in the dreaming world and those who didn't have near enough sleep- was falling to the wayside. And Zeus was getting finicky. </p>
<p>His eyelids droop as he feels the waking world calling him, and he senses a dreamer on the fringes of his consciousness with... a strange aura... lingering and twisting violently. A nightmare, yes, but one of THIS caliber.... He frowns, looking away from his paperwork and glancing around. </p>
<p>Hades was currently away on business, most of the Shades seemed to have cleared out, and the god of sleep was alone. Hypnos smiled, and quickly stashed away his papers before curling into his plush robes. His eyes shut, and he follows that pull. </p>
<p>As his eyes open again, he looks down upon a mortal man, already asleep. Except... he not only looks distressed by the nightmare, he looks ill. The god's eyes widen, and he slowly hovers over the human with some concern painting his normally sleepy features. </p>
<p>The man's skin was sickly pale, sweat sticking to his forehead as he fought a raging fever. His brown hair sticks to itself and the pillow, and his body seems to ache. He whimpered and tossed, trying to wake... And failing. "Hmm... odd..." He frowns, and attempts to wake up the man. Clearly he's had enough sleep. </p>
<p>His hands reach out, touching his shoulders. Usually, that was enough. But the mortal did not budge. </p>
<p>"Hypnos, please don't."</p>
<p>The god of sleep turns, raising a brow, to see his brother. </p>
<p>"Than! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here, is this one a goner?" He asks, smiling and kicking his feet up in the air casually, still hovering over the man. </p>
<p>"I am... not sure. This man has a grave illness. But I am unsure if it will kill him yet... what are you doing here?" His brother sneers, looking miffed. </p>
<p>"Oh, me?" Hypnos points to himself innocently, before pointing to the man beneath him. "He was having one HELL of a nightmare! So I decided to come see what was wrong. And it turns out, I can't wake him up... tryna steal my job, brother?" He giggles, and Thanatos looks exhausted. </p>
<p>"No. But he is in a coma."</p>
<p>Hypnos' smile falters. "Coma...? Oh..."</p>
<p>"Exactly. Do not interfere." "</p>
<p>Oh, come on, Than! He's still asleep, therefore, my jurisdiction! At least let me do my job and help him sleep peacefully, yeah...?" </p>
<p>Thanatos concedes, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. His hands are tied. ".... fine. But no further. This mortal could die, and I know how you feel about mortals. Do not. Get. Attached." </p>
<p>His younger brother throws his hands up in defense. "Of course not! I won't, I promise! After all, what kind of mortal would like the god of sleep? I only ever get prayers for one thing! Trust me, will ya?" </p>
<p>With a puff of smoke, Thanatos disappears. </p>
<p>Hypnos turns his gaze back to the human, feeling a twinge of sympathy. </p>
<p>The least he could do for the dead man is to help him with his nightmares. </p>
<p>He hovers over him again, providing warmth, and touches his forehead. He closes his eyes... </p>
<p>And in he goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Fray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The nightmares of Magemnos are quite a terror to behold. Hypnos must attempt to calm the storm inside, and keep him company during his coma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hypnos opens his eyes, in the mind of the human man who was tossing and turning, and his eyes widen upon seeing... pure blackness. Endless void, stretching out in front of him, oppressive and crowding around a single source. The god of sleep begins to walk through the mire for what seems like hours. Time seems to slow down, and every second ticks on, echoing... </p><p>He follows the sound of someone crying out for help, begging for the torment to end. His heart hurts, realizing just how much trouble this mortal was in, and begins to run. The deity cuts through the fog like a sharpened blade, and soon enough... there he is. </p><p>Upon seeing the man's form, cowering before horrid, gory figures, he gasps. He rarely sees nightmares so horrid, they've become night terrors. The beasts have too many eyes, far too many teeth in places they should not be, and not near enough limbs. The creatures let out horrible, earsplitting cries every time he attempts to bat them off with his hands, and stare at him with empty, soulless gazes. Their features shift, gnawing at the mortal's arms, tearing at his legs, and giving horrible, soft whispers of doubt. </p><p>"Not enough... never enough... what's wrong with you... Deserving of death..." They cry, in sorrow and in horror as he tries to fight them off. But he has no weapons, and until now, no one had been here to witness what he was going through. </p><p>How long had he been here without any assistance...? </p><p>One last time, he calls out in terror, his voice wavering and shaking with tearful anguish. </p><p>"Please, anyone...! Someone!!! Apollo, Zeus... a-anyone at all! PLEASE...!!!" </p><p>Hypnos, once frozen in place by the horrific scene before him, snaps back into movement when he sees one of the creatures attempting to bite his head off, jaws positioned around his neck in a horrifying circular maw. </p><p>He raises his hand, speaking a language the human could not possibly understand, in a furious tone. </p><p>The night terrors turn, and whimper. They know him... and he does NOT look happy. </p><p>He strides forward, the darkness around him reeling back and hissing in pain, as if his very anger was causing them harm. He often did not look powerful to his siblings or fellow gods, but... </p><p>Here, in his domain? He was indomitable. </p><p>"Be gone!!!" He waves a hand, and with howls of pain and torturous moaning, the creatures begin to break down into sludge at his command in a horrific display. They beg incoherently, but his enraged gaze sends them back. </p><p>The human, cowering still and watching with wide eyes, gasps and raises his bloodied arms above his head, whimpering in fear. </p><p>"-!!! Please do not kill me...! I-"</p><p>And then... the darkness dissipates. Hypnos gently bends down, his look turning from frighteningly furious to calm, soft. </p><p>"Wow... how long have you been dealing with those night terrors? I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, Hades has me tied up with other duties!" </p><p>The human continues to cower. </p><p>Hypnos sighs, raising a brow. "They're gone. See for yourself." He waves a hand, and the inky blackness pulls back. </p><p>The mortal man slowly opens his eyes, still shaking, and gazes around. The world around them becomes painted in soft gold tones, as the god's influence affects the landscape of his mind's eye. He lowers his arms, still quivering with anticipation of the fear that should come next... but when he looks up and sees the sleepy smile of the deity before him, his eyes widen. There could only be one god who had answered his call like this, in his dreams.</p><p>"... Hypnos?" </p><p>"Ding ding ding! Correct answer!" The god giggles, smiling wider. "You were really in some trouble there! I know that wasn't your fault, but, next time, try shifting your mindset toooooo... what are you doing?" </p><p>The human bows, on his knees. Despite his battered state and shaky limbs, he still kneels. </p><p>"I-I... I cannot thank you enough for blessing me with your presence... p-please, I will do anything to repay this debt." </p><p>He hears a soft sigh, and a warm hand pulls his chin up gently to look into the Ruby hued eyes the other being possessed. </p><p>"Oh, don't get all fancy with me! Trust me, I'm not that kind of deity. I don't need flowery praise or poems, this is my job!" And he smiles, brightly, despite his voice being laden with exhaustion. </p><p>The man looks shocked that a god is speaking directly to him, let alone TOUCHING him. He had heard of godly encounters with the pantheon in legends, but he himself was the last person to expect he'd now be in one. </p><p>"I-I..." His cheeks paint themselves bright red, and he stammers for words to say. </p><p>"Let me just fix those up for you. Usually I can't heal wounds, but in my realm? I can do anything!" He waves a hand, and the man feels the gashes on his arms and legs dissipate, healing. A wonderful feeling of warmth washed over him, and the sheer look of relief on his face... </p><p>This is why Hypnos loved his job. </p><p>"There we go! Much better!" </p><p>"I... how can I repay you when I wake up...?" He asks. </p><p>"Well..." Hypnos floats, kicking his feet up again and assuming his usual position, wrapped in his plush blankets as was his want. "A name is a good start." </p><p>The human smiles a bit, gaze averted downwards for respect. "Magemnos, sir. I... I am called Magemnos." </p><p>"Magemnos...! Kind of a mouthful, but it's fitting!" He chuckles, leaning forward. "I have to leave soon, Hades will be furious if he finds out I left my station in the Underworld, but before I go, let me fix you up a much better dream." </p><p>Magemnos blinks, looking surprised. "I am worthy of such a blessing...?" </p><p>"It's not like the nightmares had any reason to torment you! They come and go when I don't dispatch them. I wanna make up for that! What kind of sleep god would I BE if I didn't right a few wrongs?" </p><p>Hypnos moves, manipulating the space around him. He senses the human's desires, locked deep within this subconscious miasma of thought, and finds a simple wish most suitable. </p><p>With a lazy, yet impressive flourish, he conjures up a luxurious living space. A lounging bed, lavish feasts, a warm fire, even wine. Everything the human would need, at least in this crisis. </p><p>Magemnos looks shocked, eyes widening. "You.. you would give all this to me...? What have I done t-" </p><p>"Ap-bap-bap." The deity stops him from speaking, interrupting. "Like I keep saying, you don't have to get fancy with me! And as for all this.. this is one of the easiest dreams to whip up! C'mere." </p><p>The human follows, stunned by the god's generosity. "I... thank you..."</p><p>He's made to lay among the mane blankets and pillows positioned on the bed and it's not long before Magemnos is curled up in them, warm and safe. He relaxes, the atmosphere casting a sleepy spell over his frayed nerves. "This... is nice...." He mumbles, the warmth and softness comforting him. </p><p>Hypnos smiles, as he gently presses a hand into his shoulder. Almost immediately, the human falls into a false dreaming sleep, trying to thank him, but only managing to get a slurred mumble or two out before his eyes begin to glow a soft pink with the god's spell, and they flutter closed. </p><p>"There we go... all better! I'll check up on you later. Make sure those pesky night terrors don't resurface, then-"</p><p>Suddenly, he is torn from the dream, and the waking world, by the sound of splashing blood in the pool across the way from his station. </p><p>"-!!!" He jolts. "I'm up, I'm up!" The relief he feels when he sees it's only Zagreus is overwhelming. </p><p>"Sleeping on the job again?" The son of Hades smirks. "Hypnos, you know if this keeps happening they might find someone else to do your job." </p><p>"Why would they? I'm standing post just fine, aren't I?" He laughs. "Besides, I wasn't the one who perished to spikes! Again!"</p><p>As their usual banter plays out, he can't help but think of that look he'd seen on the mortal man's face. </p><p>How long had it been since someone looked at him like that, happy and relieved to see him...? </p><p>Soon, Zagreus leaves... and his job continues. But he knows he must keep his promise. </p><p>He intends to go back the next night. He must.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reoccurences of Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hypnos returns to the dreamscape to find Magemnos in a state of contemplation and toil, when the paradise he has laid out for him is only feet away. Curious, the two sit and talk for a while, and they bond.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note: I do not condone or encourage binding with chest wraps or Ace bandaging! But this is greek times so it's not like he has much other choice yo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hypnos waits a full day, greeting Zagreus at least 42 times from death(a record, if he was counting correctly), and taking down all the names of the mortal spirits entering the Underworld. As the day drags on, he feels the tug at his consciousness again. This time it wasn't as frantic, the frayed edges simply seeming to nudge his arm or pull lightly on his sleeve. The presence feels familiar, and yet so far off... </p><p>And then he smiles when he realizes what's happening. </p><p>The mortal is prayjng to him, from WITHIN the dream. For him, that could be counted as a high honor. To pray not only in his domain to him, but to do so for almost a full day... that was dedication. </p><p>By the time everyone is nearly gone, he almost yearns to see the human again. After all, the prays have become fervent, repeated. He can hear their whispers in his ears, and for someone who doesn't get a lot of praise, it excites his soul. </p><p>His influence reaches out, touching the wisps of thought and prayer being sent to him, and he closes his eyes. </p><p>The dream is a bit darker again, atmosphere painted a midnight blue hue, with bright twinkling stars dotting the edges. It wasn't quite melancholy, but it wasn't exactly the blessed vision he left the mortal with, either. He floats this time, not so keen on walking all the way there, and soon enough... he finds the human. </p><p>Hypnos looks a bit confused at the display he's seeing. Some of the dream food is gone, but it looks as though the man has not eaten very much of it. The bed now lay well made, almost as if untouched. And Magemnos sits on his knees in front of the fire, muttering soft prayer as he carefully eats a few items of food, and sacrifices the rest to the fire. </p><p>Hypnos' heart leaps with gratitude. A proper offering! It is rare that he received those, and he smiles a bit brighter than before. This human was too much...! </p><p>".... ahem," He coughs, and the human jolts, nearly dropping the plate of food. </p><p>"-!!!" He turns, eyes wide, but looking relieved when it's the god himself. "Hypnos...! You heard me... thank you." Once again he bows, and the god of sleep laughs. </p><p>"You insist on being super uptight about this, Magemnos. But I don't need that kind of treatment, you know?" He says, moving closer. To that, the human stands upright, a bashful look flooding his features. Expressive little mortal, Hypnos notes. </p><p>"I do not need to, no. But... it feels proper. It's the way I was raised, I... I wish to treat you with the same respect I give to the rest of the gods." He looks up, and finally, Hypnos is able to get a good look at the dreamer.</p><p>He's a well fed man, soft rounded cheeks and an even softer stomach and set of hips and thighs adorning him. His chest is tightly bound, white wraps peeking out from under his clothing. Freckles seem to dot his light skin, running along his cheeks, his arms, his legs. The man's hair was brown, short, and rather out of control. His face was soft, the kind of face that would give you an encouraging look and you couldn't help but smile back. And his eyes... large brown eyes like that of a steer, with such a gentle, shy gaze. </p><p>Hypnos decides then and there. He likes this human, this Magemnos. He's amusing. </p><p>"Well, I can't stop you! It seems like you're set on it. So... what did you need? I heard you praying as if your life depended on it!" </p><p>Magemnos looks up, then, looking worried. </p><p>"... why haven't I woken up yet? Am I allowed to leave now...?"</p><p>Hypnos' smile fades as a look of concern passes his features. For a second, he considers lying to the man. After all, what good would the ugly truth do? </p><p>But after a moment, it seems like a silly idea to mince words. </p><p>"Well... it's kind of out of my hands, at this point," He begins to explain. "My brother Thanatos is... trying to see where you'll end up." </p><p>"End up...?" The man looks confused. </p><p>"... to put it shortly, you're in what we call a coma. A long sleep due to injury or sickness. The body tries to heal itself and you're kept unconscious. Even I wasn't able to wake you, and that's not a great thing!" He sighs, looking sympathetically to the dreamer. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet... not until Than decides where you're headed." </p><p>Magemnos begins to look panicked. The stars begin to go out. "I... I'm dying...?!" He exclaims, eyes wide, fearful. </p><p>"-!!! No, no, haha! Not... not YET! Relax, Mag, relax." Hypnos moves closer, trying to calm him down. </p><p>"Yet?! What do you mean yet? My life is being weighed...?" He whimpers. "I-I... I have never been the most perfect person but-" </p><p>"Magemnos, please." The god touches his shoulder, and the panic dissipates. The human gasps, eyes going wide, and backs up at the sudden change, anxiety re-emerging. </p><p>"I... what was that? There's so much happening! Please, I...! I'm sorry!" His eyes begin to tear up slightly, shaking again.</p><p>His heart aches for the confused man. "Alright, let's slow down... I'm not trying to hurt you. It's just my influence, it happens. Just look at me, it'll be okay..." His voice grows soft and soothing, and he slowly moves closer. </p><p>The stars stop blinking out, and Magemnos looks up, lip trembling. "What are you going to do...?" </p><p>"Just touch your shoulder, that's it. I wanna help you." He reaches out again, and his fingers smooth over the man's arm. That panicked feeling begins to dissipate. </p><p>"Eyes on me, Magemnos, it's okay. Look! See?" He points, as the stars slowly flicker back into existence, the sky lightening. "Everything is okay. I'll explain it to you, okay...?" </p><p>The human shivers at the change in mood, but he leans into it. The warmth, the relief... it was hard not to like the soothing feeling that the god brings. Hard to be afraid of him when all he wanted was to help. </p><p>"I... okay..." He says, breathing slower. "I'm sorry, I... I tend to be a bit.. jumpy." He smiles sheepishly, still trembling a little. </p><p>"It's fine, it happens. I would be worried too if I was told that!" </p><p>And so, the two sit down, and... Hypnos starts to explain. By the end of it, Magemnos looks worried, but... not fearful. </p><p>"So... how long will I be here...?" He asks, looking to the deity. </p><p>"Well, that's the thing. I can help stave off night terrors and give you nice dreams all I want. But how long you're here depends on Than, and potentially, Apollo if he wants to heal ya." Hypnos shrugs. He watches the man for reactions, keeping the dreamscape under his own influence to avoid any unpleasant surprises. </p><p>"I... then what do I do while I'm here...?" He asks simply. </p><p>"Well, this is a long dream. You can technically do whatever you want, but without my help, it's a lot harder to make things happen. You can still do it on your own though!" </p><p>He watches as the mortal thinks, drawing his knees into his chest. That look of concern and anxiety seems to be his resting face. </p><p>"I... I simply wish to feel at ease for once... But I'm all alone here..." He says quietly, almost as if he hopes Hypnos would not hear. </p><p>Again, his heart aches. All the wishes in the world, and all the man wanted was some company. He looks into the subconscious... </p><p>And is rather surprised when he finds that it's the deity's company he wishes for most. Neither a family member, nor friend, nor a lover... but him. </p><p>"Well... I can't be here forever. I wish I could! But... Unfortunately, Hades has me as resident door greeter in the underworld," He grumbles. "But... hey! I'll come visit when I can. Okay?" </p><p>Magemnos nods, smiling a bit. "That... makes me feel a little better..." He pauses. "... Hypnos?"</p><p>"Hmm?" The god murmurs, stretching. </p><p>"... how did you do that..." He struggles to find the words. But the god knows exactly what he's thinking. </p><p>"Oh... you mean this?" Another touch to the shoulder, and Magemnos sighs, seeming relieved. His eyes shut, and when next they open, that slight pink hue has reappeared in his eyes. The worry fades, and he leans into the deity, a soft smile growing on his lips. The weight of the anxiety is slightly lifted off his shoulders </p><p>"Yeah... Thank you..." He mumbles, relaxing. </p><p>Hypnos smiles back. Oh, how cute... </p><p>Soon, he's gently leading the human back to the bed. "Come on... I have to leave soon, and I want to leave you better than I found ya." His hand in the man's leads on, and slowly, they make their way back. </p><p>It's not long before the human is curled up underneath all the blankets, the pillows being hugged to his chest. He mumbles something, but the god waves a hand again over him, and he can't help but fall asleep. </p><p>"There we go... easy now..." Hypnos mumbles, and smiles. "Sweet dreams, Mag. See you soon..."</p><p>But he doesn't leave right away. Not when, suddenly, as he turns, the man reaches over in his sleep, trying feebly to pull the deity into the bed. "Mmm..." He murmurs, whimpering just a bit. </p><p>Hypnos takes his hand, gently. "Shhh..." He lays it down beside him, and smiles. "I'll be back. I..." He pauses. </p><p>"...  I promise."</p><p>The dream world almost quakes apart at that sentence. A god's promise is nothing to sneeze at, and it cements itself in the mind of the man. Whispers of Hypnos' voice. "I'm coming back, you're safe," etc. He decides that now would most likely be a good time to take his leave, so he prepares, and his form slowly disappears.</p><p>His eyes open in the Underworld again, and he's relieved to find no one caught him. As he spends the time alone in the great hall, he finds his influence constantly wisping back and forth between the waking world and the dreaming world. Keeping an eye on his- </p><p>He blinks as he realizes the mistake he's made. </p><p>Not his dreamer. A dreamer. A mortal. Not his. </p><p>He brushed it off. It would be fine. It's fine, he reassured himself. It's all fine. A slip of the mind, nothing more. </p><p>It's fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Turn Of The Psyche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hypnos's visits become more frequent, and as Magemnos struggles with new feelings, the two begin to come to terms with how things are.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! So, I WAS going to move all my stories to a new platform, but... honestly, this one is much easier to use. So, here's an update on this fic a lot of people seemed to like :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, the two developed a pattern. Hypnos would work for Hades during the day, then check on the other dreamers, before making his way back to the mortal he'd promised he would return to. Magemnos would find ways to occupy himself, but most often, this was by either sleeping in said dream he's trapped in, or by praying to the god keeping him company. </p><p>Part of him wonders, as he lights the fire in the pit and kneels before it, if it was all real. If he truly had been visited by the god of sleep, cared for and protected. He had been a loyal follower all his life of Hypnos, while others called him silly. "He's the god of sleep," they would say, "it's not like if we give him any offerings he'll do his job better or worse." </p><p>"Maybe so," he would reply, "but it's always nice to feel appreciated, isn't it?" </p><p>In truth, he praised Hypnos because sleep was often the most exciting thing that happened to him. He was but a simple farmer, working with his hands, creating goods for his family to sell. They were a family of business, not of care or blood ties. And at night, he could dream of the most fantastical things, and remember them quite well. </p><p>So, when he would go to bed, he would usually say a small prayer. Kneeling before the altar he had set up, a shoddy but well loved structure, and almost... talking to the god. </p><p>He was unsure if he was ever heard. </p><p>Even now, as he does the same to a similar dream altar constructed by his mind, he sighs, looking around. Could it be real...? There's no way that a GOD could want to visit him. Not him, not plain, boring Magemnos. Didn't they usually visit heroes and powerful people?</p><p>The only myths he'd heard where they visit normal people is either when they fell in love with them, or they had a curse to bestow. He frowns at the thought of the second option. That couldn't be true, could it...? </p><p>And then he dwells briefly on the first, before shoving it out if his mind as he sees the landscape begin to turn cloudy and pink and shiny with the sweet thoughts he conjured. </p><p>For a moment, he could almost feel the god's touch on his shoulders, the relief flowing through his body again, that sweet feeling like ambrosia and honey overtaking any worries he has... </p><p>He dwells longer on the thoughts, and he can see a dust, hazy image in front of him, of the curly haired god's sleepy laughter, the gentle voice, the sarcastic joking... </p><p>And then he sees it change to the image of the god holding him in his arms, the human curling closer underneath those plush red blankets he always seems to wear, a hand through his hair, lips hovering over his-</p><p>He dispels the image quickly, face burning with a blush. How dare he-!!! Such romantic, gushy thoughts, about a god? It must be a silly dream, of course. This place could make a man think of all sorts of silly things, that's it. </p><p>It's fine. It's totally fine, he could manage this. </p><p>How long has it been now, a month...? A few days more, give or take? How many times had Hypnos come to his rescue...? Come to his aid, kept him company, become his friend? How often had he led Magemnos back to the bed, to help him sleep so soundly again? How much did he himself look forward to each visit now? How...</p><p>He shakes his head, trying to rid the landscape of its pink hue, as it increases, and grows rosier, gold tinted. His eyes widen. Gold can only mean...</p><p>He screws his eyes shut, trying to bring anything else to the forefront of his mind. Ducks! The Olympiad! Er, the farm? Come on, think of ANYTHING else, before- </p><p>"Oooh, I like the scenery!" </p><p>Damn it. </p><p>He winces as he hears the very man he had just been thinking of re-emerges into the dream in a bright golden cloud, a transformation the human seems to think he is unaware of. </p><p>"You know, I always took you for a more... teal kinda guy, but pink is not a bad color! What got it like this, the whole place is glowing with it!" Hypnos smiles expectantly, tiredly (as usual), and waits for an answer. </p><p>Oh shit, he needed an ANSWER. </p><p>He stammers for a moment, looking down. "Uh... well I was just... thinking about... the garden near our farm back at home. Most of those flowers are pink in the spring, they would be now if I were awake," He lies. It wasn't what he was thinking about. </p><p>But Hypnos seems to buy it. "Ahh... yeah, I can see that. Maybe... hold on." </p><p>Confusion crosses his expression, until... green shoots begin to grown from the ground, sprouting into blushing lilies, as far as the eye can see. The sky changes to a deep, bright cerulean of a spring day, and soft white clouds tinged with that yellowish sparkling overtone the world always took when Hypnos arrived. Between the pinks and soft red of the lillies, small bluebells and marigolds made their entrance, gently peeking through the sea of lilies. </p><p>It was an exact recreation of the field near the family's farm, a place he often visited when he was stressed or needed to be alone, and couldn't sleep.</p><p>Magemnos' breath catches in his throat, as he looks around the dreamscape. His eyes widen at the gorgeous sight, awed by its beauty. A breeze ruffles his hair, and he turns to the god, who's smiling fondly at him. </p><p>"Something like this?" He asks, voice lilting. </p><p>"I..." Magemnos looks at Hypnos, with a grateful smile... </p><p>And the sky explodes into pink. </p><p>His eyes widen as he sees it change, the both of them watching as the cerulean rapidly goes lavendar, then rose. Hypnos looks more awake than he ever has, blinking. </p><p>There is a tense moment of silence, before Magemnos bows. "I-I... I'm sorry, I-" </p><p>"You... y..." Hypnos looks stunned. </p><p>"It was an accident, I did not mean to change th-" </p><p>"You did that all by yourself!" </p><p>He looks up, raising an eyebrow, the human confused. </p><p>"W- huh?" </p><p>"The sky! You changed it completely!" Hypnos beams. "That's a pretty tough thing to do on your own...!" </p><p>"..... I..." His brain is frying. Surely, Hypnos can't be that stupid. Surely! He can't see that and not know something was up, he's in his head! Maybe he was biding his time... </p><p>The sky begins to darken, and the deity sees it, moving forward. "Whoa- hey! Hey... what's wrong?" </p><p>"-?" He looks up, snapped out of his train of thought. "I just... um..." </p><p>Hypnos looks worried, and peers down at the mortal. "... you feeling alright?" </p><p>"... I'm fine, just... I..." He stammers to explain it without giving himself away. </p><p>Inwardly, Hypnos knows. He knew as soon as he entered the dreamscape. But Mags seems stressed enough as it is by the very thought of it. He plays dumb, so the man can have some peace of mind. At least, for this moment. </p><p>"You look exhausted... how long have you been at that?" He points, bringing the mortal's altar. </p><p>"Oh-" He turns. "That...? Um... a while." </p><p>"That explains it, then. You haven't actually been getting any rest when I'm not here." He smirks a bit. "Light sleeper, even in your dreams, huh...?" </p><p>Magemnos blushes. Somehow, that feels like teasing. "I-I sleep fine..." He says, crossing his arms and looking away. </p><p>And then he sees Hypnos offer him a hand. He knows what this means. Back to bed, back to that deity's influence he could swear was probably more intoxicating than he might ever care to admit. His whole body seems to lean towards it, though he continues to act indifferent. </p><p>"Aw, come on, I was just teasin'! I care about you, I just wanna make sure you're okay." </p><p>That gets his attention, and he looks surprised. "... you care about me...?" He asks, touched. </p><p>"Of course I do...! You've given me more praise in one week than most people do in their entire lives! You don't think I notice that?" He moves closer, floating until he's close enough to make eye contact. He smiles, knowing the human will appreciate what comes next. He needs true sleep for his body to heal, and the god intends to give him the rest he deserves. </p><p>"I... was never sure," He answers, finally looking at Hypnos. He finds himself staring into ruby red eyes, almost glowing and rippling. The pattern is incomprehensible to his mind, and yet something about it... he keeps staring, as if trying to figure it out, to decipher the language of the beauty before him. The world becomes rosy gold again, and it only serves to bring his attention back to Hypnos if he finds himself wandering. </p><p>"You can be sure now," Hypnos says gently, watching fondly as the human's expression goes from surprised to dazed, eyes staring into his with wonder. </p><p>"H... how are y..." He tries to stammer out, but a wave of the god's influence rolls through him as a pale hand touches his cheek carefully. He sighs into it, relieved, willingly succumbing to the spell being woven over him. </p><p>"Shhhh... No need to try and figure it out. Just relax..." He can feel the deity smiling at him, even as his perception narrows to phase out most everything but those beautiful eyes. </p><p>Hypnos feels a swell of adoration in his chest as his human- THE human, leans into his touch all too eagerly, with an adorably dazed expression, as his brown eyes begin to match the hue of the tulips around them. His arms uncross, soon hanging down on either side of him, and he gives a contented sigh. </p><p>He knows his words will be hazy unless they're a specific command like this, so Hypnos speaks casually. "Heh... you know, you have the cutest face when you get like this. Cute all the time, but, eh." He waves his free hand about. "Semantics." </p><p>He giggles as Magemnos' eyes keep following his, locked on them as if he can't bear to stare anywhere else. </p><p>"D'awww... come on..." He leads a finger under the man's chin, beckoning him back to the bed, as usual during the last few minutes of their visit. His human- THE human, the human- follows along, willingly being guided. </p><p>"No need to hide your feelings, you know," he speaks casually again. "I can read you like an open book. It is my domain, after all, but watching you get flustered was cuter than forcing you into some confession you probably weren't ready for! I'll let you sort this out later." </p><p>As he lays the man down again amidst now familiar blankets and pillows, he feels calloused hands try to grip his own. He blinks, looking down at the brunette in surprise. It seemed he still maintained some consciousness. He got a slight bit worried, perhaps he hadn't made it strong enough to help him sleep- </p><p>"Mmnnn..." Magemnos whines, the loss of his words hard to fight through. But eventually, he murmurs a, "Stay..." under his breath. </p><p>Hypnos' heart softens and warms in his chest, and he smiles so fondly down at the...</p><p>... His human. </p><p>He sighs. There was no getting around it, was there...? He knows the man doesn't have much time left, his mortal body growing frailer and weaker by the moment. He smiles sadly at the man staring up at him with such dazed adoration.</p><p>Perhaps these last few weeks can be happy ones, he thinks. </p><p>Magemnos is pulled gently into his arms, and the human nearly cries from relief as it registers that this time... this time, he's staying. The larger man curls into the deity, arms wrapping around him, fighting sleep. </p><p>"Shhh...hey, it's okay," Hypnos coos softly. He knows the human probably won't know of his own complicated emotions, but... for now, this was enough. </p><p>"Relax, I'm here... I'm here, dreamer..." He says, voice captivating the man he cradles in his embrace. "... you need rest. I'll stay for as long as I can, okay...?" </p><p>To his surprise, Magemnos again summons shaky words. "P... promise...?" </p><p>"... I promise." </p><p>The dreamscape shakes, rumbling.<br/>
Under the weight of a deity's vow. He's jolted a bit out of the trance, looking confused as his gaze darts around. "W-Wha...?" </p><p>Hypnos' eyes widen, and a hand turns his cheek back so he can gaze headlong into the ruby patterns again. "Hey, hey, shhh... it's okay... You're safe..." He knew if Magemnos was startled too badly, the night terrors would return.</p><p>The human seems to melt again under his spell, eyes fighting to stay open as he stares. Finally, with some soft words of encouragement and reassurance, he succumbs to sleep, curled up with the deity. </p><p>Hypnos scoots into the bed, the man's head against his chest. He smiles softly, as he feels the weight of him, the soft breathing, the peace in the air. His hand gently combs through chestnut brown hair, smoothing over it and soothing the man. He hums softly, and he finds himself, for once, beginning to join the human in feeling truly peaceful, his eyes slipping shut. It was rare that he himself found sleep. </p><p>It was, unfortunately, short lived. </p><p>"Hypnos!" </p><p>The harsh, booming tone startles him awake, and he looks stunned as he's pulled- no, YANKED- out of the dream, out of the mortal world, and back into the Underworld. He shakes his head, getting his bearings, and it about to tell off whoever pulled him away from such a lovely dream. </p><p>And then he pale even more and his blood runs cold when he sees Thanatos and Hades standing there, giving him an angry look. Thanatos' is like ice... and Hades' glare of disapproval felt like it would melt off his eyebrows if he got too close. </p><p>"H-Hades...!" He smiles, nervously. "Sorry, uh. I was just tending to some work! You know, the uh.... other job I have! God of sleep! Very important wor-"</p><p>"I can see that," He growls. </p><p>"S... so!" He tries to appear casual, as usual. "What can I do ya for?" </p><p>"Thanatos has informed me that you are constantly visiting the dream of a dying man, and that visits have begun to last much longer than it should take for you to 'tend to your other job.'" </p><p>He swallows, his nerves skyrocketing. </p><p>He's dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, sisters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>